guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alphabet
--Kellett1 19:42, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Sysop just to let you know, i've recommended you for the position of sysop on User talk:Machchunk2. say there, here or here if you have a problem with or questin about this--Kellett1 06:52, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Gratz to find out more, check out the top users widget--Kellett1 19:53, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Uh, what the hell's a widget?--Alphabet 23:55, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::where it says "Welcome back, Alphabet",there's 3 links. the one on the right is for widgets--Kellett1 19:48, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but I just can't find it. I swear I'm not stupid.--Alphabet 22:17, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Sysop i had a word with a member of staff on wikia gaming, and they've made me a bcrat and i've sorted out your sysop status--Kellett1 06:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for all the help--Alphabet 13:05, 23 May 2008 (UTC) I found out your password I tried to log on your account and I got your password right. If you do not block yourself I will use your password you have 24 until I use your account. :blocked him. I suggest changing your password, even though he was prbably blufing, we can't take a chance, especially as he can still log in when blocked.--Kellett1 08:46, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hmph...The nerve of some people--Alphabet 19:42, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::yeah, there are idiots on all wikis. it's just whether admins can stop them.--Kellett1 06:25, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Delete Template This is how you do it and you don't have to use it. Think about it. You're an admin. What can admins do?--Kellett1 06:29, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :I could have sworn I did it right. Oh well, I'll just delete on my own from now on. ::yeah, that was my fault, I did it wrong on the page the first time...--Kellett1 05:29, 1 June 2008 (UTC) These vandals must be stopped There is to much vandals you need to maKE ME AND A BUNCH OF OTHER USERS sysops so we can block them. This wiki is in doom you are in a desperate need of sysops. I wil help. :We have it under control. I have blocked everyone who has vandalized the place in the past day. Random Bob won't be back for at least 3 months.--Alphabet 01:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::But tbecause of these vandals this wiki has to spend all of its time blocking vandals instead ofmakeing new pages so if you have more sysops then more people would be able to make articles.Mario1550 01:25, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::It only takes a few seconds to block someone. In fact, I just finished a page on the Kramer controller right before I blocked a vandal. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I have no authority to make you a sysop anyway. You'll have to go to Kellett for that.--Alphabet 01:28, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I suspect Mario1550 He wants to be sysop very much and he is always stopping vanlisim by either Random Bob Luigi man or Bobsin. What if they are all the same person. And Mario just wants to be a sysop so that is way he is makeing all this vanilisim. Message me back.Hello345 01:15, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :I have blocked all of the vandals, so it isn't possible for him to be a vandal. What I do find strange is the fact that you never had a contribution outside of our talk pages.--Alphabet 14:50, 14 June 2008 (UTC) If i am a sysop what harm could i do REally do you really think i would abuse my powers. Recomnd me to Kellet1. :I know that you mean well, but I just can't reccommend you. You aren't mature enough to be a sysop yet.--Alphabet 05:57, 14 June 2008 (UTC) why are you always a featured user? plus hulk of doom is still a vandalizer. signed guestuser. :The featured users are the people who have contributed the most to the wiki. Apparently I've done a lot around here.--Alphabet 03:06, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Can I Be Your Partner? Read my profile and think. You will want ME and only ME to be your partner. I also like tiny sentences. Keep thinking! 01:24, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm flattered, but I don't think that I need a partner.--Alphabet 03:07, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Why not? I will come every day(that i'm not playing gh3),but I will need to find out how to delete pages. Please! I need a partner badly! 12:40, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :generally you don't make partnerships, and only sysops can delete, and you need an account for that--Kellett1 15:04, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Help another wiki! If you are interested or like the Beatles, would you be interested in helping another wiki, the Beatles wiki? Me and Muppets101 are practicly the only ones there. It's so small, there aren't song articles yet. Please! We need admins and help fast. 11:59, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, but the Beatles aren't my thing.--Alphabet 14:58, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Friend Thing121 21:21, 26 June 2008 (UTC)Guitar hero is awfuul how could you help such a wiki. Why are you on this wiki if you don't like GH? Masterman 21:32, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Your Video When I push play on your video, it always says it's no longer availible. Why is that happening? 16:43, 22 July 2008 (UTC) The video had been removed from youtube. I fixed it though.--Alphabet 16:47, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Very festive!! I like the video. Is that your video, or did you just like it? And who's the person singing? 15:19, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I didn't make it, and that's Al Yankovic singing. Same guy who did White and Nerdy.--Alphabet 02:00, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Archiving Did you know you can archive your talk page? I don't know how, I just saw it on the Warrior Cats Wiki. If you don't know, ask User:Angela or User:JoePlay. It's just your talk page is getting full! 13:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) the picture.... If found it on y!answers. I have no idea if it was really copyrighted. sorry it took forever to reply. I got 2 pictures of the lead singer... I'm New Here Hi I'm new here and I'm not sure how to do stuff, I'm big over at wikiHow. I was just asking how I write an article? I'm a huge Guitar Hero fan and there are new topics I'd like to write about. Thanks a lot. 1guitarhero2 00:45, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :That would depend on the kind of article you want to write. Song pages have a very specific format. Just check Slow Ride for that. Band articles don't have any particular format at all.--Alphabet 00:57, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::What speaks against some link to the Buckethead wikia at the end of the Buckethead article? See http://guitarhero.wikia.com/index.php?title=Buckethead&diff=8672&oldid=8669 --hexaChord 23:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :::I guess nothing. Go for it--Alphabet 01:47, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia Deletion Wikipedia deleted my page on Wikihero saying: "Web content which doesn't indicate its importance or significance" I need help bad! I don't have time in my 5th grade life to create it. Please help!ZZ Top 11:46, 4 October 2008 (UTC) PS: My user name their is Z Top! :Are you saying that they deleted your user page here? It's still here.--Alphabet 14:38, 4 October 2008 (UTC) No, they deleted my article about this site.ZZ Top 21:22, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, if I am correct about wikipedia's policies, they deleted your article because it either didn't have enough importance or information to be on wikipedia. They don't have a habit of making articles about wikias like this one, so it would be best to not make it again.--Alphabet 15:16, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Hmm... As soon as my Wii gets fixed, I'd be happy to. It should be fixed in about 24 hours, if not less, and then I'll get on it right away. I don't quite have everything unlocked, but I'm really far in, so I'll fill in the tiers as I go. Also, if you could find some people to make the pages for some of the songs, I'd be even happier. I'm not big on some of the songs in GHWT, so I don't think I'd do well with making the pages for them. Not many people take time to make song pages, I know. I'll make a lot of them though. And thanks for your help--Alphabet 19:52, 1 November 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. Didn't put my name cause I didn't realize that I'm supposed to. -- PikachuMan(and now my name doesn't show up as a page! Joy!) Hey! I make a lot now!ZZ Top 15:28, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Guitar Hero ON Tour Decades songlist template A problem is that the game presents the venues in REVERSE order, that is, starts from modern era. You might want to change that. SYSS Mouse 20:48, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Crisis averted--Alphabet 23:32, 25 November 2008 (UTC) World Tour Songs I'll edit any World Tour song pages with walkthroughs and videos, as well as a little background information. I'm going to work decently hard on that sort of thing throughout this next week, so just the simple creation of pages would be appreciated (this whole wiki thing is still a tad new). I'm completely unlocked in all parts of the the Wii version, so I'm good to help. Thanks for all your contribution by the way. Kaesir 02:58, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I really could use some help. I'm still doing this blind. Once I get the game , I can really start to make some worth looking at.--Alphabet 13:37, 17 December 2008 (UTC) My username is GHLover417. There are a few pages that I would like for you to edit that are on my watchlist including Stranglehold, Rebel Yell, and Love Me Two Times. Thanks you. User:GHLover417 11:50, 29 August 2009 (EDT) World Tour Template I am just leaving this message to inform you of an error on the GHWT template. The setlist for the Sunna's Chariot Venue is missing Weapon of Choice ,just a heads up. The DLC is also Behind. --Kool Beans 15:22, 18 March 2009 (UTC) New Contibutor...? I got a message from you today that says "Hi Welcome to Wikihero" or something along those lines, it says I'm a new contributor, I've been helping this wiki since last Yer! --Kool Beans 16:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome I want to thank you for the welcome you just gave me. I will do whatever I can for this wiki. Brambletalon 16:46, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Problem reports ProblemReports Hi there, did you know that some of the users of this wiki have reported some problems? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins (like you). Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 08:54, 27 March 2009 (UTC) i have a question... for the template of charactors, casey lynch is in guitar hero, when she firsts comes in at gh2. so i was confused. how do you fix that?--Kookabara4 20:52, 24 April 2009 (UTC) When you look at the Talk: Casey Lynch discussion page since I've made a contribute to her profile. There some things that were missing from her profile, but I just updated it since I can't edit her profile since it's being viewed as View Source. How do I get rid of that view source?--S_hannon666 4:00, 28 April 2009 (EST) :Sorry, but I'm not exactly sure how to remove the view source myself. I've never had that problem.--Alphabet 01:31, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Need You to Edit a Few Things... Hey, don't mean to be pushy, but on the homepage, there are 2 more games that belong under the spinoffs section. The first is DJ Hero, and the other is Band Hero. They both have pages, but they need links on the home page. Also, on the list of guitar hero characters, I discovered a new one for Modern Hits and added it to the table, but I don't know how to get it in the box below which lists the characters. Again, I don't mean to be pushy, I'm just stating a few problems I don't know how to fix. Nice job w/ the home page!--Nunovanhalen 01:18, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Dual Pack Someone put up a page about a pack w/ 2 guitar hero games on it, but I think the article is pointless because there are also other countless packs available. They also linked it to the home page. --Nunovanhalen 17:14, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Your Welcome Dear Alphabet, How old are you? Im 18 years old. What song do you like? Your Friend, Tai85 im new how do you add templates to pages i have started to add pages for characters on the new games but how do you add that box to a character page on the pages like histry, contrabutions and recent changes, what do the positive and negative numbers mean Tnt ntc 20:28, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :To add the character box, type Characters with around it. The numbers are the amount of symbols added or removed from the page.--Alphabet 02:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::thanks can u help with the updateing of the characters list. i have been working on it but i dont have modern hits cause its not as important to me and i was wanting the pre order of smash hits but right now i only have money for one new gh game and id rather get van halen so i will get smash hits ounce i either sewcure money for 5 or ill get it for my birthday in august. i hope asp. plus i dont see that kind of article all that6 much and i love to no the charactrers in each game. i have asked others for help. i dont have teh two newer ds games and dont plan on getting them for a while. so could youm help. and thanks in advance for helping and if you dont help thatn ill beg now. please Please PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tnt ntc 06:39, 22 June 2009 (UTC) vandalism on the page If 6 was 9it was created by a vandal and i fixed it but i just got arounde to lettitng you know cause my computer sucks and i only have accsess to a good computer for half an hour a day Tnt ntc 06:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) on a previusly reported item the character\ template might have been vandalised by by an ip adress< u should look into it Tnt ntc 03:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Guitar Hero: Battle Someone keeps posting stuff about a so called Guitar Hero: Battle. Right now the main article has been deleted but they put stuff in the characters template. You should delete this crap and ban whoever's putting it. -- 17:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Page Delete Please delete the page titled Aaron steele, the correct page is Asron Steele Tnt ntc 03:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Please also Delete the page titled Metal Head, its Metalhead Tnt ntc 18:31, 25 June 2009 (UTC) how How do you become a rollback?[[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 22:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Freakin Vandals Someone titled an article "Yui" that has random letters and needs to be deleted. --Nunovanhalen 23:18, 28 June 2009 (UTC) YAY!!! Yay!!! I love Jesus too!!!! Also have you ever read the Warrior Cat books by Erin Hunter, they're very addictive, not for the faint of heart. It's were I got my username. Also, which guitar hero game do you have, if you don't mind me asking. Cloverfang! Wassup? 21:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Wow dude.. Excellent Work! Hi! * My Name is Jaime Cabrera, i'm from Chile, i am the owner of Wekipedia, i'm like so much your project!. * You wiki are in my "Wekipedia's Friends List", add me as "WikiFriend".. i'm sorry if my english is not good.. my original language is spanish.. * Well buddy.. it's nice to talk with you ... check my wiki if you have time. * Thanks for your time :D * ... Cabron 16:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) PASSWORD HELP! Hello, this is Ace Shadow. I made an account:'Ace Shadow' a long time ago, and now I can't remember the password. I have a different e-mail adress now, so I can't have a new password mailed... Can I get my password back any other way? I can leave my current e-mail adress somewhere if that would do anything... 01:04, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Cheat Codes I've been editted the List of Guitar Hero Cheat Codes and improving it. I added Guitar Hero 5's cheats today. I don't have every cheat effects for Guitar Hero 5 since I don't have the game but if you do have GH5, you can go ahead and edit the effects of the new cheat codes for that game. --NejiHyuga900 20:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey Alphabet, I'm a new user whose made a few anonymous contributions (like starting the cheat codes page, but someone else perfected it), and I would like If you could make a new category under cool stuff on the main page called "DLC Prices". This is so all DLC can be organized and listed by game, and their prices for each system could be listed too. Thanks- BlueJacketGuy 13:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Please help now I think that practically every page for DJ Hero songs was copied from Wikipedia. I dont want to take up time by putting delete tags on them all, seeing as I dont play DJ Hero, however, the Votaw guy keeps on making articles copied from Wikipedia. Please help. ZZ Top You Gotta Move 23:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC)